Aura
by rowanrawr
Summary: You'll always find me right there, again. Arra/Larten.


'_**You'll always find me right there, again.'**_

The first time it had happened, both were so shocked by the unexpected and sudden presence that they had closed their minds back up quickly and carried on with their night.

A few weeks later it had happened again, only this time a few thoughts had made it through.

Another few weeks, and it had happened a third time. And a fourth time. A fifth. Sixth.

And so it had carried on through the years. When Larten had opened his mind to reach out for her aura, always expecting to just feel it far away, he found that her own mind was just as open and was searching for him at the exact same time. Minds clashed, thoughts tangled, and both withdrew so quickly that there was always a feeling of dizziness left over.

Over thirty years since this strange phenomenon had first occurred, a new element was added. Instead of the usual feeling of a few random thoughts being caught, emotions had somehow flooded through and were felt sharply at either end: Larten jumped so violently that Darren had actually screeched a little and, on the other side of the world, Arra had done the same, only Gavner's reaction was much more animated and ended with Arra picking herself up out of a snowdrift while Gavner cursed her for scaring him so much.

During the following day, Arra opened her mind again. And as she had predicted, Larten's mind was also open, and once again their thoughts clashed. But instead of swiftly closing the connection as they had been doing for years, they left it open. Arra couldn't help but smile at the familiar feeling of his presence, and thought absently about how much she had missed him.

_I have missed you, too._

With a jolt, she realised what she had done and closed her mind quickly. The sound of his voice had shocked and delighted her, causing her heart to skip a beat with excitement: He had broken the silence.

Out of pride, Arra had vowed that she would _not_ be the first to talk. No matter how much she wanted to hear his voice, no matter how much she had wanted to have even the smallest of conversations with him, she had kept the silence and had consequently grown so used to it that she had almost forgotten that it could be broken.

She shifted onto her back and stared up at the roof of the small cave she and Gavner were spending the day in. Expertly blocking out her companion's mammoth snores, she slowly let her mind drift open and instantly Larten was there. His thoughts were tumbling about in confusion and concern, but calmed significantly when he felt her presence again. Arra smiled, and back in his trailer in the Cirque Du Freak, Larten did the same.

_Hi._

_Hello._

His thoughts, that had been so pronounced only a moment ago, retreated to the background of her mind as he spoke.

_How have you been?_

Arra found his polite tone and correct way of speaking oddly comforting and reassuring. Somewhere down the line she had assumed he would be changed.

_Fine, just fine, thanks. You?_

_Just fine as well, thank you._

The smile in his voice was evident. She hadn't counted on speaking to him again having such an effect on her. For years (thirty-seven to be exact) she hadn't felt like herself. Larten's sudden departure had been the cause, of course, and since that time she had changed her whole being. She could safely say she hadn't felt _happy_ in all those years, for sure, and she hadn't wanted to, either. But his voice resounding so clearly in her mind was creating a warm feeling that she hadn't experienced for years (hadn't _wanted _to experience).

_Still at the circus?_

_Yes, I am. Are you still at the mountain?_

_Not right now. Travelling with Gavner, he wants me to meet his human friend, Liz._

_They are much more than friends, Arra, trust me._

The warmth spiked in Arra's chest upon hearing him say her name. The emotions coursing through her were so alien that she had to pause their conversation and take some deep breaths. Gavner would have laughed seeing her in such a state: Her happiness was just as alien to him as it was to her.

She calmed down enough to faintly hear a trace of laughter from his end.

_Guessed that, yeah. Make myself scarce during the day, right?_

Again the laughter, louder this time. It had been so long since she'd heard him laugh.

_I would strongly advise it, yes. _

This time, it was Arra that laughed, and she felt Larten's emotions break through for the briefest of moments: He was happy, and joyful, and something else that she didn't couldn't help but focus on.

_You're coming to Council?_

She hadn't meant to change the subject so abruptly, but she couldn't hold the question back anymore.

_Yes. I have to present my assistant to the Princes, remember?_

_Oh right, yeah. Sure._

Larten's mystery assistant had completely slipped her mind. There was a flutter in her stomach as the thought of seeing him again passed through her mind.

_I am rather looking forward to seeing you, too._

_I'll be kept busy most of the time. I'm a Tracker now._

_I know you are. I am very proud of you._

She didn't reply, simply being too overcome with different emotions. Why, when she so desperately needed to see him, did she try to push him away? Try to put distance between them when there was clearly no need: After all, they weren't even at Council yet.

_I hope that you will not be so busy that we cannot even talk._

_I'll make time._

Arra was surprised at how sure she sounded. The overwhelming desire to see him seemed to be beating the fear that came with it. It made her happy, so happy that she even found it within herself to tease him.

_I hope that you do. _

_Don't worry. With all the explaining you have to do, I'll be sure to clear my schedule for, oh, say, the next five years?_

_Very funny, Sails. I have every intention of explaining myself. And it will not take five years._

_Wanna bet?_

Larten's laughter rang even clearer then, and Arra laughed too. How she had managed to go through thirty-seven years without him, or more specifically the way he made her feel, she would never know. She felt as though a weight had been lifted.

_I wish I'd contacted you sooner._

_As do I. But no matter. In a few weeks we shall be reunited._

Arra's heart skipped another little beat, and an explosion of happiness washed over her. Larten picked up on it, and sent the feeling straight back at her.

_I look forward to it._

**A/N: Just a little something that I've wanted to do for a while, but couldn't quite figure out how to get my thoughts into words. I know it's a little silly, and doesn't make all that much sense, but hey, please look past that? **

**Lyrics at the top are from A Day To Remember – Have Faith In Me.**


End file.
